Doki Doki Kanto Adventure
by Duncanwii
Summary: Join Sayori and her friends through amazing adventures in Pokemon Red and Blue for the Game Boy!
1. Chapter 1

Doki Doki Pokemon Adventure

Chapter 1: Getting started.

Sayori's eyes snapped open. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs because today is the day!

Hey, my names Sayori and if you're wondering why I'm in such a good mood, it's because today is my 12th birthday! That's right, today I can finally get a Pokemon from Professor Oak!

"Mom, Mom!" Sayori shouted at her mother who resided in the room downstairs "Guess what today is?" Her mom groaned. "Today is my 12th birthday! Can you walk me over to the Professor's house?"

Her mom sat up and looked at the clock. "Sayori, I know you are always a little bundle of sunshine and I'm happy you're excited, but its 7 in the morning. Professor Oak probably isn't even up yet."

Sayori huffed at this, but was not perturbed. "Come on, If I don't get there early all the good Pokemon will get taken. At least pack a lunch for me."

"You're twelve years old now you can pack your own lunch. Just let me sleep, please."

Sayori sighed. Still she went over to the kitchen and made herself a ham and cheese sandwich and apple slices and put them in a vacuum sealed bag. These will come in handy if she gets hungry later.

Going up to the door she looked through the peephole to see two familiar friendly faces outside.

"Natsuki! Yuri!" Sayori ran out and gave her friends a big hug.

The girl with the pink hair is Natsuki. We've been friends our entire lives, we're practically sisters. She can have a sour attitude at times but I know she has a good heart.

"Sayori we've been waiting for 20 minutes what's gotten into you?

Sayori laughed. "Sorry I slept in. Usually I'm up earlier than this."

"I'm happy to see you." Said a girl with long blue hair. She was tossing a pokeball between her hands.

This girl is Yuri. We were friends when we were little but I don't remember much of how she was before she got back to Pallet Town. She left to go to Johto when I was a young girl. She just got back a few months ago.

Natsuki looked around. Only a few other people were up this early, mainly men and woman going to work at the markets. "So are we going or not?" Natsuki is year older than me so she got her first Pokemon a year ago. She still won't tell me what it was. Maybe she wants to keep it a surprise?

"I have an idea!" Sayori said with a sly grin. "Let's go in the tall grass and see if we can catch a Pokemon that way! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know," Yuri looked concerned "My mom told me not to go into the tall grass without a Pokemon. I have one and Natsuki does too, but you really should wait Say."

Sayori's grin just got wider "That's what makes it fun! Come on!"

The other two girls sighed. They knew better then to try to talk sense into Sayori after she's hatched one of her hair brained schemes. So the three of them walked up to the edge of town and the tall grass.

"OK." Sayori said. "We jump in, catch a ratata or pidgey and jump out. Yuri do you have the empty Poke-balls?"

"Yeah but I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Sure sure." But of course she wasn't going to back down now that the idea was firmly planted in her head. "OK, 3…2…1..go!"

Sayori took a step into the tall grass, but just then an elderly yet strong voice called out from behind them. "Hey you girls, what do you think you're doing?"\

The three of them spun around. Standing before them was an old man. He wore a purple shirt and brown pants and over top of both was a white lab coat. He had silver hair that was balding in the front.

"Young ladies what is the meaning of you going into the tall grass without a Pokemon?" The girls felt a little guilty, after all Professor Oak was the nicest person in Pallet Town. "Especially you Yuri. I thought for sure you'd know better."

"Please sir. It isn't her fault, it was my idea." Sayori pleaded "I just wanted to catch a Pokemon in the tall grass to be my new partner."

"Oh, and you are…" Professor Oak squinted at Sayori. "Are you a boy, or a girl?"

"She's a girl you old geezer." Natsuki was annoyed. Professor Oak was nice but he was also eccentric.

"Ah yes, now I remember. You're Sayori from across the way that's wanting a Pokemon from me." He waved his hand signaling them to follow him. "Well Sayori I need to press the severity of what you almost did. Ratata may seem weak in battle but a normal human can get very hurt fighting them alone. I must make you promise never to do something that dangerous again. Do you agree?"

The three of them nodded.

After a 15 minute walk the four of them arrived at Professor Oak's lab. Inside was a number of students and aids running about fetching books and performing experiments. It was a scientific utopia. Professor Oak herded the girls to the back of the room where he kept his Pokemon. Once there Sayori saw a familiar, but definitely not nice, face.

"Hey Grandpa, what took you so long, It feels like I've been waiting forever!" The girl looked extremely impatient.

"Monika? Oh yes that's right I called you here didn't I? I brought Sayori and her friends with me." At this Monika stuck her tongue out at Sayori and Sayori responded by shaking her fist at her.

This unpleasant person is Monika. We've been rivals since we were very young so while she may pass herself off as helpful and nice to people not in the know, my friends and I know better.

Professor Oak took a position in front of the podium and began the speech he gave every time he gave Pokemon to a starting trainer.

"As you know Pokemon are wonderful creatures with near limitless potential. They can grow to infinite heights. They grow better when they are with a trainer so every year I give a freshly hatched Pokemon to trainers that are just starting out. Sayori, Monika, here I have three Pokeballs. Inside are Pokemon that are beginners and will surely bond well with you as you begin your journey. Sayori, why don't you go first?"

Monika gaped at this "Hey, hey, why does she get to go first?!"

Professor Oak didn't even flinch. "Don't worry Monika you'll get your turn, Sayori please choose one of these Pokeballs on the podium.

Sayori thought carefully. Whichever one she chose will be her partner for the entirety of her journey, she had to make sure she picked the right one….

Which Pokemon will Sayori choose? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Rivalries

Doki Doki Kanto Adventure

Chapter 2: Friendly Rivalries

"I choose…this one!"

I grabbed the Pokeball with the symbol of water etched into the top. I threw it, and with a brilliant flash of light my partner stood in front of me.

"Squirtle squirt! Squirtle!" The small Pokemon stretched its arms out after a long snooze in the Pokeball.

Professor Oak rubbed his chin "Ah I see, you've chosen the Turtle Pokemon Squirtle. This one is very easy to raise, and will be a valued partner, especially in arid climates with little water."

I ran over to Squirtle and raised it up into my arms. I couldn't believe it, I was finally a Pokemon Trainer! And my Pokemon is so adorable! I love him already!

Monika ran up to the podium and picked up the Pokeball etched with a leaf. "In that case I pick this one. Bulbasaur!" Monika grinned at her grandfather. "This one is far superior to yours Sayori."

I'm used to her taunts so my friends and I began making our way to the door. But before we got too far Monika yelled after us.

"Hey, hey! Don't walk out on me yet! We're both trainers now so there's only one conclusion to this situation! We have to battle!" There was a bright flash of light and a small dinosaur with a plant on its back stood before us.

"Bulba Bulba!"

Yuri tapped me on the shoulder and said, "um…we don't really need to do this if you don't want to. There will be more than enough occasions to battle later."

I sighed. "No, she's right. As a Pokemon Trainer I have to accept all challengers, even if they are jerks." I turned around. "Ok Monika, I challenge you to a battle!"

Professor Oak nearby said "If you need any advice on how to battle I'm right here!"

Monika began the fight. "Bulbasaur get her with Vine Whip!" Long green vines came out of Bulbasaur's shoulders and flew at an alarming speed towards Squirtle!

I countered. "Squirtle get into your shell and use Withdraw!" Squirtle was quick and drew his arms, legs, and head into his shell making a strong defense. The vines slammed against the shell but weren't able to break through.

"Grrr" Monika growled. "Forget that then. Bulbasaur use Growl!"

Bulbasaur let out a small growl as well which grew into louder more menacing ones. As Bulbasaur growled small beads of sweat came out of Squirtle's shell. It was clear the move was getting to him.

"Squirtle! While you're already in your shell use Rapid Spin!" I yelled so Squirtle could hear me. Squirtle spun his shell in place and after getting enough speed sped forward slamming into Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was off balance. This was it! I commanded Squirtle to finish it with Tackle. With a mighty slam Bulbasaur was sent flying onto the wall where he landed on his back, small x's where his eyes should be, indicating he had fainted.

"Yes! Woo Hoo!" I won! I won my first ever battle as a trainer! I looked over at Professor Oak who beamed at me, clearly happy that I was the victor.

Monica threw her bow onto the floor and stomped on it. "You were lucky! I won't lose again!" She ran as fast as she could to the door and went out.

"Jeez, who peed in her cheerios?" Yatsuke muttered.

I laughed. Monika had never been a good loser. This was par for the course with her.

"So guys, were too next?"I asked. Just then Professor Oak walked over with a small slip in his hand.

"I know. Since you are new why don't you go on an errand for me? I have a package in Viridian City that I can't go get since my back is acting up again so maybe you could go get it and bring it back here?"

Yatsuki rolled her eyes. "Prof, we're trainers now we don't have time to-"

But I enthusiastically grabbed the slip out of the Professor's hand and proclaimed "Sure! Should only take a second!"

"Are you serious?" Yatsuki said "Ok fine, but you're paying for lunch while we're there."

The trip took a good few hours. Pidgey and Ratata were in our way but thanks to Squirtle they weren't too tough. Squirtle even went up 2 levels on the way there! But eventually we made it to the emerald city of Viridian.

Yatsuke took off for some reason. Don't know why did, didn't she say I was paying for lunch? Her loss I guess.

Yuri and I wandered the city just the two of us. This is one of the few times that I've been out of Pallet Town. My mom said she comes to Viridian at times to pick up rare herbs, and sometimes I went with her. But it's been a long while. Eventually we walked up to a man sleeping in the road

"Um…sir? Sir are you ok?" Yuri inquired, clearly concerned. A woman walked up to us and shook her head.

"That's just like dad, falling asleep in the middle of a public road." She sighed. "Guess I better go to the Pokemon Mart and get him some coffee."

Oh! That's right! We needed to find the Pokemart for Oak's errand! "Hey, can we come with you? We're new in town and we'd like to get something from the Pokemart."

She smiled "Sure, just don't go asking me for cash. I have a limited income."

After 20 minutes we stopped in front of a blue building with the words POKEMON MART labeled in the window. We went inside and almost immediately got shouted at.

"Hey, hey! That slip in your hand. Yous from Pallet?" The man behind the counter yelled.

"Uh…yeah." I said, what was this guy's problem?

"Yeah I good the goods right heres!" He handed me a large package "Oak already paid in advance so I'm not asking for cash. Tell the old man hi from old Sal ok!"

So after that er..encounter and the woman got her coffee we went back to the old man. The woman wrenched the man's mouth open and poured the hot coffee right into the man's mouth.

"WHOA!" the man instantly jumped up. The very picture of energized. "Hi there kids..oh, hi there Monica!*

The woman, who was apparently named Monica, slapped the man across the face. "Dad how many times do I have to tell you not to go out in the morning without your coffee? This is the third time this month this has happened!" She grabbed the man by the ear and began pulling him away.

"But dear, I still haven't taught these kids how to catch Pokemon yet!" He cried.

"They're trainers dad they already know how."

I laughed and Yuri stood dumbfounded at the display. But hey, at least we got the package! Back to Oak! But there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"Um…where is Yatsuke?" Yuri said. I didn't know. Oh, if only we hadn't left our Pokegear at home!

We wandered all over the town until we finally found one of the few paths out of town that didn't go back to Pallet. I read a sign nearby.

"Route 22. To Pokemon League." I closed my eyes and focused, could Yatsuki have gone down this road?

"We need to find her quick, it's almost dark" Yuri exclaimed. "Though personally I prefer the dark, it's much more peaceful."

We wandered down the path until we found the end. It was surrounded by water. It didn't look like we could go any farther.

I sighed, didn't look like Yatsuki came down here. But then I heard a sound coming from a small cave nearby. It sounded like someone eating. Carefully we slipped into the cave where we saw a familiar face.

"Yatsuki what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You sure have a talent for finding my secret hideaways. It's just like when we were little kids." She threw a bag in my direction. It looked strangely familiar….

"Hey! This is the bag my sandwich and apples were in!" I was shocked. "How'd you even get that?"

"I have my ways. Consider that even for finding my secret cave Sayori!"

"YATSUKE! I stomped the ground once. "You can't just take things I would have given it to you if you had just asked!" But I knew getting upset wouldn't bring back my sandwich. It was gone.

Yatsuke got up from the ground and looked like she was thinking something.

"Hey Say? While we're here how about a battle before it gets too dark? This cave is sturdy it'll withstand a little fighting."

"Sure," I was curious, this would be the first time I'd see what Yatsuki's first Pokemon is…

I sent out Squirtle and looked carefully at what Yatsuke would send out.

She did a little spin and threw her Pokeball. "Jigglypuff, go!" With a flash of light a small pink Pokemon with large eyes and a small smile appeared.

"Huh?" I was startled for a few seconds…then burst out laughing

Yatsuke eyed me carefully "What, why are you laughing?"

"Be…Because ha ha!" I was having a hard time talking through the giggles. "Because it's just like you to pick such a cute Pokemon! I should have known!"

Yatsuki blushed. "He..hey don't get any bright ideas! I didn't pick it because it was cute! I picked it because the Fairy type is a strong dependable one that has few weaknesses while sporting good resistances. Any trainer would be honored to have such a type on their team!" She pointed at Squirtle. "Jigglypuff use Doubleslap"

Jigglypuff rushed forward and began relentlessly slapping Squirtle who cried out in pain.

Squirtle no! "Squirtle use Withdraw again!"

Just like before Squirtle pulled itself into its shell.

"Oh no, you aren't doing that again! Jigglypuff immobilize it with Sing!"

Jigglypuff drew in a breath…and began to sing!

"Jigalleepuff Jigalleee eee puff! Jiggallee Puff JIggaleee!"

Squirtle began to wobble in its shell and then began snoring. It had fallen asleep!

"Now Jigglypuff lets turn the tide with Rollout!

Jigglypuff began rolling like a wheel and spun its way around the cave, slamming into Squirtle all the while.

"Squirtle dodge it" I cried but it was no use, Squirtle was out like a light.

After the fifth hit Squirtle's shell flipped over and it stopped moving. I ran over to my partner and held it in my arms. Its head came out of its shell, little xs instead of eyes. It had fainted. 

"Yeah that's right. Don't doubt the power of the Fairy type!" Yatsuke said, holding her hand out making a little victory sign with her fingers.

"Oh Squirtle I'll get you to the Pokemon Center!"

We rushed back to Viridian City. Luckily Yuri had packed a flashlight just in case of emergencies. After getting back to the Pokemon center he had our Pokemon healed and then spent the night at the Center's hotel service which, like everything else at the Center, was free.

The next morning we went back to Pallet Town refreshed and ready for anything!

We reached Pallet Town in plenty of time for breakfast. Ah that IHOP breakfast was good. Not as good as my mother's cooking but still…

Afterward we wandered over to Professor Oak's lab. I wonder what was so important he would send a green trainer to get it?

TBC in Chapter 3.


	3. The Secrets of Viridian Forest

Doki Doki Kanto Adventure

Chapter 3: Mysteries of the Viridian Forest.

Professor Oak smiled at us as we entered his lab.

"Why Sayori, you're back already? It's been less than 48 hours since you left!" He looked the 3 of us over and nodded his head. "That's right, I should have known you 3 were dependable and that's why I'm giving you these."

Professor Oak took the package and used a small knife to cut it open, he then took three small red boxes no bigger than an Ipad out and handed one to each of us.

This is known as a Pokedex. It's a high tech encyclopedia where you can learn about any Pokemon you encounter along your journey. These particular ones have even been upgraded to know Pokemon from other regions, isn't that handy!"

I didn't know what to say. He was really giving these to us?

Yuri spoke first. "Professor, will this be able to tell if I've seen a Pokemon before, even if it's from a different region?"

"Why yes Yuri, that's the magic of science for you!" He chuckled "Even if you've seen a Pokemon once, it is recorded. But to answer the entirety of your question I'm afraid it isn't a mind reader, it will only know Pokemon you've seen while you have it."

Yuri looked disappointed. That's right how could I have forgotten, Yuri lived in Johto for a few years, she probably has seen lots of Pokemon we normally wouldn't see in Kanto.

Professor Oak spoke and broke me out of my thoughts. "Sayori I've been thinking and I believe that in addition to giving you three these Pokedexes that I should suggest you go after the Gym Badge Challenge. There are 8 Gym Leaders throughout Kanto and if you beat them all you will gain authorization to challenge the Pokemon League, the strongest trainers in the world!"

"Pokemon League?" Oh, that's right, the route we found Natsuki on lead to there. I wonder what powerful trainers could be found beyond that route.

"So Pops," Natsuki inquired "Where's the first one of these Gym Leaders you're talking about?"

"Hmm…I'd say the first one Is in Pewter City, just beyond the Viridian Forest." He proclaimed. "Its really dark in the Viridian Forest, I suggest you pack heavily.

After resting in Pallet Town until the following morning we set back out to Viridian City. Since we were so used to the route we got there a lot quicker this time.

The man in the road wasn't here today so we had full access to the northern route leading up to the forest. Finally after a few battles with wild Pokemon we made it there.

"Wow, Professor Oak wasn't kidding." Natsuki stated "It's almost pitch dark in there, how in the world are we going to know where to go?"

Yuri nodded. "I believe this will help." She pulled out a Pokeball from her pocket. "Misdreavus go!"

A Purple Pokemon that resembled a floating head appeared. It had glowing eyes that illuminated the way with purple light.

"Misdreavus will guide us through. It'll also be safer in case of any wild Pokemon attacks." Yuri looked confident that her Pokemon will get us through safely.

I nodded "Well if Yuri believes it will help then I support it." I looked over at Natsuki who didn't look as convinced.

We slowly made our way through the forest. We weren't very far when we heard Natsuki yell for help a few ways down the path.

We ran quickly to get to her when we found her face to face with a giant yellow caterpillar like Pokemon. It had a spike on its head and a big round nose.

I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed it at the bug. The Pokedex told me its name was Weedle and it was a Bug type Pokemon.

Yatsuki ran over to us and hid behind Yuri. I was confused.

"Um, what's the problem?" I wondered out loud.

Natsuki shivered and said. "The PROBLEM, Is that that's a worm as long as my arm. It's so creepy and crawly I just can't stand it!"

I thought about this for a moment and then it dawned on me. I broke out into a grin.

"Natsuki…are you scared of Bug Pokemon?

She looked shocked but regained her composure. "N..no. Of course not, I'm not scared of anything!"

Just then a number of yellow cocoon like Pokemon fell from the trees on ropes. This caused Natsuki to scream like, well, a little girl.

"Yeaaaaa!" She clung to Yuri for dear life.

"Natsuki ran from us down the path where she slipped and fell down a hill. Then we heard her scream even louder than he had before.

We ran down the path to the point where Natsuki had fallen. We carefully slid down the bank to where Natsuki would be. Then we were afraid.

Natsuki had fallen into a massive spiderweb. The thing looked like it could hold a minivan and not collapse. Inside the web were many green spider like Pokemon with little faces on their Backsides I pointed my Pokedex at the creatures.

I looked at the Pokedex. "Says here those things are called Spinarak. A kind of Spider Pokemon.

Natsuki was struggling to get free. "Guys please get me out of here. Out of all the bugs out there I hate spiders the most, I can't stand spiders they are so horrible with their unnatural number of legs and their hair. How anyone could like them is lost on me."

"Yuri how are we supposed to get her out of there the web is huge." I whispered not wanting to upset the swarm of spiders that were slowly eyeing their new prey."

"Misdrevaus can take care of them but it needs time," she whispered back. "Can you hold them off with Squirtle?"

"Yeah, I guess." To be honest I didn't know how such a huge number of Spinerak could be held off by a tiny turtle but I really had no choice.

"Misdrevous use Perish Song!" Yuri commanded. Misdrevous let out a ghostly wail that caused itself and the Spinerak to glow an eerie purple glow. "Now send out Squirtle!"

"Squirtle go!" OK now what? I looked at Yuri expectantly.

Yuri began her plan. "Perish Song is a move that knocks out the user and all opponents after 2 minutes. The Spinarak will faint but you need to buy Misdrevous some time."

"O..ok" Again, not sure that's possible. "Squirtle can you Rapid Spin this web?" I asked. Squirtle nodded at me and tucked itself into its shell. It began spinning and spinning and eventually launched itself into the web. The web was pulled into the spinning shell being completely destroyed.

Natuski and all the Spinarak fell to the ground with a thud. Natsuki ran over to us and once again coward behind Yuri (oh man, I'm never going to let her live this down hehe!)

Squirtle was still spinning, flying around like a battle top slamming into Spinarak all the while. But these spiders were tough. Even after being pounded by Squirtle they just kept getting back up.

"This isn't working" I moaned "How much time do we have left?"

Yuri looked at her watch. "About a minute." She said.

"Squirtle try using water gun while spinning see if that makes them slip and fall!" I yelled and Squirtle complied. But even with the now slippery terrain the Spinerak weren't perturbed. They just kept coming. I was really worried, how are we going to get out of this?

"20 seconds!" Yuri shouted. Can we hold them off for that much longer? Squirtle had become dizzy and was wondering around aimlessly as the Spinerak jumped up into the air to attack Squirtle. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what would happen next.

But then I heard a voice, Misdrevous let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground unconscious. The Spinerak were also one by one fainting, collapsing on top of Squirtle who was relieved that the threat was over. Squirtle wandered over to the three of use and, although still a little dizzy, gave us a victory sign.

"Yeah, we did it!" I proclaimed and Natsuki sighed in relief. We cheered loudly not expecting what would happen next. Squirtle was hit by a large sticky thread and carried up into the canopy where he was let go, slamming into the ground where he fainted.

A large shadow covered us and a massive red spider with yellow legs fell from the trees landing right in front of us. I pointed my Pokedex at it. Ariados the evolved form of Spinerak.

"She must be the mother of all those Spinerak" I concluded. Natsuki let out a eep but was otherwise petrified. The Ariados slowly looked at her children, unconscious on the floor, to us. Letting out a growl, Ariados sprung at us with massive pincers clanging.

Yuri quickly pulled out a second pokeball and threw it. "Go Gastly!" She yelled and a large floating head surrounded by purple gas appeared. Gastly looked at its master and then the Ariados and nodded in understanding. Gastly pulled out its large tongue and began licking the Ariados, causing it to back up a little bit. But it wasn't working as well as Gastly had hoped; it was only making the Spider Pokemon angry.

"Gastly use Night Shade!" Yuri yelled and Gastly and the Ariados both glowed a mysterious pink glow and then the Ariados was thrown backward, but this too was little use.

"Sayori, nothing we are doing is working, you need to catch it!" Yuri said. Even here I could hear the fear in her voice.

I didn't know if I could, the Ariados was too strong and had too much HP. I wearily pulled out a Pokeball and chucked it at the spider. It was pulled into the open ball in a flash of light. The ball jerked once, twice..and then Ariados broke out!

"Darn it" I muttered. I pulled out another one, I only had 3 left. I threw another one at the spider, but again it broke out. I didn't know what would happen to us if I ran out of Pokeballs. Gastly was losing, Squirtle is KOed and Natsuki is too scared to send out Jigglypuff.

I threw my third Pokeball. Again it broke out. Ariados had had enough. It lunged forward directly at me and in terror I threw my last Pokeball. Once, twice it shook and too my complete amazement it shook three times and a small click was heard in the Pokeball, the sign that the Pokemon was caught.

We all were in shock. Did the terrible mother really give in and let itself be caught? I scanned the Ariados in the ball with my Pokedex. To my amazement it was paralyzed. Lick must have done it without anyone, even the Ariados, knowing. Well regardless we were safe. I asked Yuri if she had any Paralyze Heals, she did.

"Go Ariados!" I cried and the large red spider appeared in a flash of light. As the Pokedex said the Ariados immediately winced in pain and fell to the ground unable to move. I cautiously approached the Pokemon and sprayed it with the Paralyze Heal. With this the Pokemon jumped up and ran but stopped as if realizing something for the first time.

"Ari? Dos, Dos?" It said and crawled over to me. And then to my shock again, it began nuzzling my leg!

"Hmm…It seems being in a Pokeball makes a Pokemon more accepting and friendly to humans." Yuri commented. "Fascinating!"

"Yeah, but uh, could you put it back in the Pokeball, please?" Natsuke was standing as far away from Ariados as she could.

I thought for a moment. "Natsuki we have a valuable ally now. She probably knows this forest more than we do. It'll be a great help to all of us."

Natsuki thought for a moment and, hesitantly, nodded. "But you gotta promise to put it back in the Pokeball when we get out….

The rest of the forest was a cakewalk with Ariados on our team. It appeared to be some sort of bigwig in here because all Pokemon gave it a wide berth. It was only a few hours since we entered the forest but I felt we had grown much stronger since then.

As we exited the forest an old man stopped us.

"Is that…did you really catch the big mother of the Forest Spinerak?! I See…you must be someone special. Allow me to personally invite you to come to my house and rest for the night.

We all walked in silence with the man, until we got to his house.

"I have to tell you that I'm not staying long. I have to return to Lavender Town in the morning but please make yourselves at home."

"Lavender Town…" Yuri murmured. "Sir who are you?"

"My name is Mr. Fuji."

"Mr. Fuji!" Yuri looked like she was in shock. "You are the man I've been looking for! The man who knows the secrets of Ghost Pokemon!"

Next time: Yuri's past will be revealed and then the match against Brock, the first gym leader!


	4. The Wandering Monks of Ecruteak City

Doki Doki Kanto Adventure

Chapter 4: The wandering monks of Ecruteak City

Yuri's Perspective.

Hello, my name is Yuri and when I was a child I was a monster. A real wild child that valued neither lives nor emotions. I grew up in a perpetual state of aggression, not suitable for civilization. I bullied and beat kids in the schoolyard and made every day for my teachers a living hell. Until one day I was expelled for stabbing multiple kids with a pen knife I had snuck on campus in my sock.

My parents loved me but also feared me. They didn't know how to help their little Yuri who every day seemed to get a little bit worse, a little more violent, a little bit more evil.

They brought me to therapist after therapist, spiritualists and pastors. All came to the same conclusion: there was no hope for me; I had a demon that could not be expunged. Some advised my parents in confidence to throw me into the sea and let me drown before more people got hurt. My parents were pained at the realization that the path I was going would most likely lead to prison. Or worse. But one day, 8 years ago, my parents took me to Lavender Town to consort with the spiritual leader of the Lavender Tower. That was like any other day, the leader like them all said there was nothing he could do for me. But at the end he said something interesting.

"Although I don't know how to help your daughter I will recommend someone who might. His name is Mr. Fuji and he lives in this town on the far edge near Route 8 leading to Saffron City. Mr. Fuji is a master of self healing and knows all the remedies that come with it. He's even in touch with healers from all over the world. He's a genius!"

So the next day my parents took me to the house of Mr. Fuji. A large empty mansion, that gave off the air of a mad scientist's abode. The windows were dusty and the walls rotting, like it hadn't been seen upkeep in many years.

My Parents knocked on the door. A tall man answered the door. He had an air about him that gave him a touch of fanciness, he was clearly foreign, was he from Kalos maybe?

"Are you…Mr. Fuji?" My father asked. The man didn't reply. Instead he closed the door and left us there. We didn't know what to do so we sat there for a few more minutes. Just as we were about to give up the door opened again. This time an old man answered. His bald head shown in the sunlight and he gave us an incredibly warm smile. This was the man we were looking for.

"Dear me, you must excuse my butler, he started off as one of my patients and he still doesn't have the best social skills." The man motioned us to come inside and we did. We went into the living room and sat on the couch. Like the outside of the mansion the inside looked old and decrepit, every step made a creak like the entire house was about to collapse. How could anyone live here?

"You do not have to tell me why you are here. Mr. Toryama sent me an email explaining everything." He glanced over at me. I had pulled the head off of the doll my parents had bought me and was swinging it by its hair. "So this is the Yuri Toryama was so afraid of? Well you two are in luck because I did a lot of thinking yesterday evening and I believe I have the perfect plan to fix your daughter."

My parents gasped. Could this man really have the answer they were seeking? Could it really be true?

My father spoke first "Mr. Fuji, if I may, we've seen many people over the last 5 years and we've had heartache after heartache during all of them. How do we know that this will work?"

Mr. Fuji gave a knowing smile. "I know you've been in pain and I understand your frustration. Being the parents of the kind of child you have can be hard especially when no one is willing to help you. But I insist that the plan I'm about to tell you has a very high chance of success. If you are willing to hear me out of course."

My Father looked over at my mother she looked concerned but nodded in confirmation.

"If it's to help Yuri we'll do anything" My father finally stated.

Mr. Fuji clapped his hands. "Excellent, now onto my plan. Have you ever heard of the wandering monks of Ecruteak City?"

My parents looked at each other in confusion. My father said "No I can't say we have. What are they?"

Mr Fuji sipped his tea. "The wandering monks are a tribe of Spiritualists under the command of Morty, the gym leader of Ecruteak City. They believe that true inner peace can be obtained through isolation and interaction with Ghost type Pokemon. They wander the region of Johto looking for interesting new places to meditate and have conversations with their ghost friends. They are very secretive but I believe that with a little luck I can get Morty to allow your child to train with them for a few years."

My Father looked more concerned. "Will my daughter be safe with these monks? I sounds kind of dangerous."

Mr. Fuji laughed. "Ha, yes I cannot say it doesn't have its challenges. Your Yuri will be alone for a lot of the time with no one to talk to but the monks and her assigned Ghost Type Pokemon. The training will be rigorous and strict, She may not get by unless she has a strong heart and perseverance, but the folder showing your acts of love for her as well as what I've read about her past shows she has all the qualities worthy of this concept." He sighed and got up, going over to look out the window. "However I must warn you that if this doesn't work there aren't many more things I can do. This will take many, many, years and although the success rate has been high, it is not 100%. Are you still for doing this?"

My father stood up too "Yes, we say again if it's for Yuri we'll do anything."

Mr. Fuji turned around and looked my father in the eye. He could see he was telling the truth.

"Ok, then I'll email Morty in the morning to see his reply. For now I invite you to stay in the mansion as long as you like."

A few days later Mr. Fuji told my parents that Morty had reluctantly agreed to let me join the monks. He said that he could take me to Goldenrod through the high speed train from Saffron, then north to Ecruteak. So he and I said our goodbyes (well, as close to goodbye as I've ever said to my parents) and we went to the big city of Saffron. The hustle and bustle of the city was hard on me, Mr. Fuji had to keep me on a leash so I didn't bite anyone.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, treating a little girl like a dog, but it is just a precaution. Can't let you be hurting anyone now ha ha." He laughed. I just growled in response.

The train ride was long, the trip through Goldenrod was long. I really had no concept of time so I didn't know if the trip took minutes, hours, or days. But eventually we made it to Ecruteak City, standing in front of Morty's Gym.

Morty walked out the door and stood before us.

"Oh Mr. Fuji, welcome, is this the new monk you asked me to admit to my group?"

"Morty I really must thank you. This is a very unusual case and I know its last minute."

Morty laughed. "No problem bro. After the way you healed Ho-Oh when it got really sick a few years ago I'd do anything to help you."

Morty took me aside and looked me over. "My my you are a vicious little creature huh? Don't worry, in a few years you'll be as perfect as a pine tree in autumn."

The training began a few weeks later. Morty introduced me to Hau, Berry, and Walt, the monks I'd be training under. They seemed nice at first but this was only the beginning.

1 year later:

The training was long and hard, just like Mr. Fuji said. I began obviously very resistant to the training. Walt was in charge of making sure I got educated. He would come to my cave every couple of weeks and teach me how to read and write. His training was more painful than it had to be since every time I acted out he would sock me one with his powerful fists. But Walt wasn't a monster he made sure that every time he punched me I got the proper attention needed so I didn't become permanently damaged, I was only a little girl after all. Berry was in charge of making sure I didn't starve to death but he only gave me the bare minimum that I needed to survive. He said survival under low food conditions was part of the training. Hau gave me a number of Gastly and Misdrevous and made me play with all of them until I found one of each that I most resonated with. He said that these two would be my partners for life and would be my only company in the long nights ahead. Hau was also in charge of making sure I was a proper wandering monk by using fly to transport me to a new cave at a different part of Johto every 6 months. When the three of them felt that I was ready they left me and didn't come back. Berry would come when I was sleeping to give me food and Hau would come by to take me to a different cave but otherwise I saw no humans for a very long time. The cave I lived in was cold at night, I had minimal clothing, only a thin wool shirt and cotton shorts. It was so cold that I shivered and shivered and shivered some more. The stone walls echoed making the growls of my stomach sound like a bear had snuck in. I was lonely, so lonely. I trained every day with Gastly and Misdrevous, teaching them powerful moves and learning moves of my own. Eventually over the course of time we both became very strong, but my mind was weaker then my body. Over time my personality changed, from a rebellious young child to a shy demure teen who just wanted to go home…

8 years later

A long time has passed. I had no indication of how much, the Monks didn't use clocks or watches. My current location was a cave just north of the Lake of Rage, near Mahogany Town. If there was one thing I loved about my training it was the abundance of new places to see. I saw all of Johto, from the small town of New Bark, to the mighty Whirl Islands and Dragon's Den. My current location was a small shantily made thicket house built just off the northern shore of the Lake of Rage, near Mahogany Town.

It was night time in autumn that much I knew from the freshly fallen leaves and the colors dotting the skyline of the lake illuminated by the moonlight. I walked on the leaves, letting them crinkle under my feet as I slowly walked around collecting pine cones that would make for a good dinner that day. As I walked I also used a stick to collect some fish that got too close to the shore, they would also make for a good meal later. As I walked up to the shore to look for fish I suddenly heard a noise coming from behind me. I panicked; I wasn't supposed to let anyone see me. I jumped into the lake and remembered far too late I didn't know how to swim. I sunk into the emerald blue waters, struggling to keep my head above water but it was no use. Water filled my lungs and I passed out…

I awoke a short time later to find to my amazement I hadn't drowned. But how? I looked around to find an elderly man standing nearby. He wore a long blue robe with an equally long white scarf draped upon it. His shiny silver hair was mesmerizing but what really caught my eye were his, they were a crystal clear blue but they had a darkness in them that made me shiver, like he had seen many awful things in his life.

Noticing I was awake the man walked over and bent over to me offering me his hand. Knowing I was caught I accepted it and he helped me off the ground. He looked me over and started to speak his voice gravilly but somehow also having a smooth tone, like ice going through a wood chipper.

"My dear what is a young woman like yourself doing out here in the middle of the night? And jumping into the like with such minimal attire, it's like you wanted to freeze yourself to death."

I stood in silence, It wasn't what he said was wrong, but I knew that Walt and the others would be upset with me if I let anyone know who I was. Unfortunately, it seemed he already knew.

"Young lady I've only seen a few people crazy enough to act like you did dressed that scarcely and they all were under Morty's tutelage. Are you one of those insane wandering monks of his, well, are you?

I knew I was caught. I shook my head to confirm his suspicions.

"Arceus damn it Morty now you're conscripting teenagers into your racket? Come morning the two of us are marching right to Ecruteak and I'm giving that whipper snapper a piece of my mind!"

"No! I mean no, you don't have to do that for my sake."

He gave me a sad look. "I can't just sit idly by and watch a pretty girl like yourself throw your life away. Not as long as I'm the Gym Leader of this town."

I was shocked. "Sir just who are you?"

"My name is Pryce, Gym Leader of Mahogany Town and Ice type specialist. And come morning I'm freeing you from your shackles and you're going to thank me for it."

The following morning he kept his word. Going west through Mt. Mortar we went to Ecruteak and Pryce stormed into Ecruteak gym.

"MORTY! Come out here!" He roared.

Morty rushed out obviously upset.

"Pryce what are you doing, you're totally killing the gym's vibe!"

"Like you are killing this girl here? She jumped into the Lake of Rage and almost drowned because of the clown academy you call an outfit. Now if you know what's good for you you'll send her back to her parents and maybe give them some money for her trouble."

I was almost in tears watching him yell at Morty like that. No one had ever stuck their neck out for me like this before, I knew I had a debt to pay to Mr. Pryce and I'll never forget what he did for me…

Back to the present…

Mr. Fuji. The man who put me into that hellhole but I also had a debt to him as well.

"Mr. Fuji, I must thank you for what you did to me." I walked over and put my hand out to shake his. "If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be right now. So I must ask, no, implore you to take me on as your student. Teach me the ways of a healer so I can use my time to help people like Mr. Pryce helped me."

"Mr Pryce?" Sayori inquired "Who's that?"

I ignored her question. I was too anxious waiting for the old man's reply.

Finally after much thinking Mr. Fuji looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I believe I can arrange that, but you will have to come with me to Lavender Town and leave your friends, are you sure you can part with them so soon?"

"I'm sure. We'll see each other again since I'm sure that they will come to Lavender town during their journey."

Sayori flailed her arms in the air, upset

"Yuri you can't leave us, what about the Pokemon League don't you want to-"

But Natsuki stopped her mid sentence.

"Sayori I've never seen Yuri this serious before. If she wants to do this I say let her do it."

"Thank you Natsuke. Sayori If you want to go fight Brock or whoever he is go. I've made my decision."

Sayori ran out of the house.

Yuri was concerned. "Do you think she'll be ok?

Nasuke laughed. "Yeah she just needs something to help her decompress. She'll be fine after a good fight I think.

2 hours later in Pewter Gym…

Sayori was face to face with Brock the rock type specialist. Still very upset, she wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'm Brock the Pewter City's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why all my Pokemon are the Rock Type! Do you still want to challenge me? Fine then! Show me your best!"

Brock threw his Pokeball into the air and a giant stone snake appeared.

"Go Squirtle!" Squirtle appeared in a flash "Squirtle one shot it with Water Pulse!"

Squirtle opened its mouth wide and a blue circle of water floated around it. The circle exploded outward in a torrent and slammed into Onix, putting the rock snake down in one hit.

"Whoa, that's one mighty display little lady! Where'd you get such explosive power!" Brock returned Onix and walked up to Sayori impressed. "No matter. Here's the Boulder Badge, proof you beat me fair and square.

The shininess of the badge broke Sayori out of her funk at once. She awed at its sparkle.

"I also want you to have this. The TM for Rock Tomb." He handed her a brown CD. "This TM will teach the move instantly to one of your Pokemon, but be careful a TM can only be used once!"

Sayori skipped out of the Gym, her funk gone and her cheerfulness returned. She once again knew things will work out. They always do in the end.

TBC

Author's note: I'm sorry if Brock's battle wasn't anywhere close to long enough. I didn't want to dedicate a whole chapter for him after this long chapter. But Brock Fans you will be happy to know he'll show up next chapter in Mt. Moon!


	5. Mysterious Mt Moon Part 1

Doki Doki Kanto Adventure

Chapter 5: Mysterious Mt. Moon Part 1

The sun rose above Pewter City, its warm embrace evidence of another wonderful day!

"Natsuki get up it's time to go!" I said eager to get going to our next destination.

"Oh No." Natsuke grumbled. "You might be able to get Yuri to get up at 7 in the morning but not me, I sleep in thank you."

I didn't want that. "But Natsuki! What about Mt. Moon!"

"What about it?"

I pressed my fingers together and thought up a plan

"You know, they say there are extremely cute Fairy types in the mountain. Some say they're even from outer space!"

That got Natsuki's attention. She sat right up and looked at Sayori.

"Alien Fairy types you say?"

Sayori grinned. She had her now.

"Yeah and they even say they can fly and cause all sorts of strange things to happen! Think of all the cute, incredibly cool things you could do if you caught one!"

Natsuki put her hand on her chin and thought. She had a point, not the part about it being cute but the incredibly cool part. She just had to have one, oh my Arceus what are we even still doing here!

"Come on Sayori we have to get to Mt. Moon ASAP!" Natsuki jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Sayori giggled. She knew just what buttons to push to get Natsuki to see things her way.

1 hour later….

Sayori and Natsuki stood before the powerful presence of Mt. Moon. The mountain towered over them its shadow keeping any light from getting through.

Natsuki didn't feel as impatient then she did an hour earlier.

"Damn It Sayori you tricked me again. I want to go back to bed."

Sayori grinned from ear to ear. "Doesn't matter now, we might as well go in and see what's inside!" She started skipping into the entrance to the cave when an old man shouted from the Pokemon Center nearby.

"Hey kids, you be careful in there! There are reports that Team Rocket is causing trouble inside the mountain! It might have something to do with the fossils being excavated! But Sayori ran it anyway without pause.

Natsuki shook her head and followed in after her. One of these days that hyperactivity is going to get us both killed…

Sayori and Natsuke looked around the mountain. It was dark. Really dark, like this was an entirely new definition of dark. Sayori couldn't see her hand in front of her face, it was kind of spooky. Luckily Natsuki was prepared for anything. "Jigglypuff go!"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff appeared and spun around in a circle. Natsuke pulled a white CD out of her pocket and handed it to Jigglypuff.

Sayori tilted her head. "What's that?" She inquired.

Natsuki snickered. "Unlike you, some of us came prepared. This is the HM for Flash it'll let Jigglypuff illuminate the cave."

Jigglypuff touched the CD and immediately began glowing. The glow got brighter and brighter until finally it vanished as if nothing had happened.

Sayori sighed. "Well that was anticlimactic."

"Oh was it now? Jigglypuff use flash!"

Immediately the cavern became visible as a massive flash came out of Jigglypuffs eyes, similar to what Misdrevous had done before in the Viridian Forest.

They could see the inside of the cave now. They started walking around the cave Natsuke leading the way. Every so often they heard noises coming from outside the barrier of light, the cries of wild Pokemon. Every so often they'd get attacked by a Zubat and they'd run away or fight depending on what the situation needed.

Eventually after an hour of walking they came to a room held up by natural stone pillars. But that wasn't as interesting as the man in the middle of the room. A long, gangly man wearing a black shirt with a red R on the front and weird looking shoes. They tried to go around him but to no avail. The man noticed them and walked over in their direction.

"Hey..hey! Ladies! I'm in luck, I've been in this cave for weeks with no contact from any female company. Why don't you two lovely..hic…girls come over here and keep this Rocket man company?

Natsuke gagged a little and turned away from the man. "Gross, no, just no. Ew.

"Come on don't be like that…I have all sorts of cool drinks and..and I'm a big man around here! Number 2 in the Mt. Moon fossil project!" He wandered closer to the two girls and they could actually smell him. He reeked! He stank of alcohol and BO he clearly hadn't showered in a while. Natsuke gagged even more.

"Not even if you were the last man on earth pal! Come on Sayori let's leave this creep."

But now the man was close enough to breathe on them. He grabbed Natsuke's arm and pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear.

"Look lovely, I command a lot of men in this project and they're all starving for…let's say female companionship." He put on an intimidating grin and continued. "So I'll give you an ultimatum. You can spend time with just me…or I can pull my boys together and we'll all have a go at it..if you know what I mean."

Natsuki was horrified. Did this guy really mean what she thought he meant? She slapped his arm away and began quickly walking away, grabbing Sayori's hand, getting out of there as fast as she could.

The man was clearly not happy. "So it's like that huh, ok have it your way! Sandslash go!" A large hedgehog like pokemon standing on its hind legs with brown quills coming out of its back appeared, and began flexing its muscles.

"Sandslash use Earthquake!" The man ordered.

This stopped Natsuki in her tracks. She spun around and watched as the large hedgehog dove into the ground like it was water. Earthquake, in here?! Doesn't he realize we're inside a mountain! Of course not, he's too drunk to care.

The room started to shake as a massive quake shook it. Rocks fell all over the place and some of the pillars began to wobble.

At this point the man was laughing his butt off near the far end of the room as large boulders fell around him. Sayori stopped in her tracks and looked at the man. She had to do something.

Natsuki grabbed her hand as she ran back towards the man. "Sayori what do you think you're doing?!"

"If we don't save him that man will die!" She protested. But Natsuki didn't have enough patience for her Pollyanna act right now. "If we don't move WE will die Say. Get moving!"

But Sayori already had it in her mind to save the man who only minutes ago had been threatening them. Rushing over to him she grabbed the man's hand and tried to pull him to safety with Natsuki.

"Hic…girlie, are you really trying to save me?" He said "Ha ha oh that's rich, just a moment ago I was threatening to violate you and now you're trying to save me! Ha ha ha!"

Sayori stopped in her tracks and looked at Natsuki. Could she be right? Am I just wasting my time?

Just then Sayori was knocked downward by a powerful force pushing her towards the entrance of the room they had just come from. Quickly looking forward she saw a huge boulder and the man…or at least what was left of him. The boulder had smashed the entire lower portion of his body and blood was leaking out from under it.

The man looked at Sayori, his breathing was shallow, the massive pile of rocks severely impeding his ability to breath. He tried to laugh but all that came up was blood.

"Call it even love?" He said "You save me I save you? But to be honest it wouldn't be manly of me to watch a lovely girl like you get squashed….Just promise me this. When you see the #1 Rocket in charge of my project…give him my regar….

His head fell. He had expired.

The earthquake had stopped and the boulders were no longer falling. That was the good news. The bad news was that the massive boulder on top of the man was blocking the path between Sayori and Natsuki.

"Natsuki where are you!" Sayori yelled, unable to tell how thick the boulder was made it hard to determine if Natsuke could even hear her. However after a few seconds she sighed in relief when she heard Natsuke's voice on the other side.

"I'm here Sayori, but there's no way either of our Pokemon are going to be able to clear this boulder. We'll have to figure out a way around ourselves!" Natsuki was extremely worried. What if there wasn't a way around and they are separated? Will they have to travel alone? No…Not if she had anything to say for it.

"Say it will be ok…we'll just be separated for a little while we'll find a way around I promise." But she wasn't as sure as she sounded….

Will Sayori and Natsuki be able to reunite? Why are Team Rocket in the mountain? Find out next time on Part 2 of this chapter!

Authors Note: I'm sorry Brock wasn't in this chapter. I promise he'll be in the next one for sure!


End file.
